


真理之杖（长篇转载）（style，k2，stanny）

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 1.长篇 10w左右的连载 （会慢慢更新）2.我不是原作者，我只负责转载，原作者：海狗 （已授权）3.精灵王kyle（omega）和 人类反叛军领袖stan （Alpha）的设定4.隐约提及craig x kyle 和 craig x tweek5.后期生子
Kudos: 10





	真理之杖（长篇转载）（style，k2，stanny）

  
Stan凝望着被血与火笼罩着的战场，尸体因烧灼产生的刺鼻气味令他从长久的昏迷中惊醒。刀与剑相交时的清脆击打声回荡在耳畔，厮杀和惨叫仍在继续，Stan甚至能听到cartman邪恶又张扬的笑声，刺耳得让他想主动把耳膜撕破。  
“妈的，见鬼。”Stan骂着，试图从压住自己的那具尸体上挣扎着爬出来，钻心的剧痛在此时自后腰蔓延至全身，空虚的漂浮感让他无法像想象中那样轻而易举地把尸体挪开。  
后腰似乎已经被剑或者枪一类的冷兵器撕开。Stan想伸出还有一丝直觉的手，另一只胳膊大概是断掉了，无论怎么努力活动都只有令他眼前泛花的剧痛，混合着血腥味的泥土沾满盔甲和衣物，用来护身的长剑和短刀也都不知去向。  
现在究竟是什么时候，谁还活着，活着的人有没有安全逃跑。Stan的想法很混乱，努力回想着昏迷之前发生的事情。  
哦，没错，Stan Mash，人类反叛军的领袖，集合了所有的军队试图在今天傍晚发动对巫师王cartman的反叛与起义，所有反叛军的士兵都是勇敢正义的，他们期待从巫师王带来的阴影中获得永久的和平与希望，只是，即便是沐浴着太阳给予的荣耀前行的队伍，也无法避免地会掺杂无法察觉的污垢与黑暗。  
Stan想不起那个背叛了人类反叛军的士兵的名字。叫什么来的，Tom？Adam？或是sam……但是他记得那个士兵的样貌，普普通通的黑发男子，扔在人堆里便寻不到的普通。  
看似普通的外貌下隐藏着一颗执念疯狂的内心，他以Stan无法察觉的方式向巫师王的军队透露了所有机密的情报，以至于后来开战的一瞬间，就已经判定了胜负。  
这不是人类反叛军应得的结果。  
Stan万万没想到昂扬多年的一腔热血会在中途败在一个名不见经传的小角色手里，他看到远处仍在顽强抵抗地部下在嘶吼，他的身上插满箭，脸上的伤口狰狞不堪，那个部下似乎从尸体堆里看见了Stan，他瞪大眼睛，使出了浑身的力气阻挡敌人的攻击，用手中的剑狠狠刺向敌人的胸膛后，踉踉跄跄地朝Stan走来。  
“Stan....上帝有眼，你还活着！”部下抹了一把脸上的血渍，将压在Stan身上的那具尸体搬到一边——尸体是人类反叛军的一员，为了保护重伤昏迷的Stan，他选择用自己的血肉铸成保护Stan的肉盾。  
“......快逃吧，现在已经没有胜算了。”Stan有些悲哀地说道，现在就连简单说句话都能让他剧烈的咳嗽，口中的血腥味是绝望的，是死的气息。  
他已经亲眼目睹所有的残酷现实，现在他不想再看见自己的任何一个活着的部下为自己去做在他看来无谓的牺牲。  
“我的马还在不远处，我会护送你离开战场，Stan，坚持住。”部下完全没有在听Stan的劝阻，他撕下周身最干净的那一块布料，堵住Stan肚子上的一处还在流血的伤口，“你一定要活下去，Stan，你是人类的希望，我们的救赎。”  
“让救赎见鬼去吧——我甚至没能判断出该死的背叛者到底是谁！”Stan试图推开正在给他包扎伤口的部下，但是那同样受伤的人似乎没有任何的痛觉一般，满眼都是坚定的神色，毫不动摇。  
“所以你要活下来，然后做出自己的选择，Stan，我们只有你了。”部下将伤口包扎好后，艰难地将Stan整个人抱起来背在身后，他吹了声口哨，过了不久，从远处奔来一只健硕的马，它同样有些狼狈，能在混乱中从乱箭之下存活，证明它是一匹相当不错的战马。  
“这家伙会把你带出去的，答应我，为了死去的人，你要活下去。”  
“不.....你要和我一起走！”被拖到马背上的一瞬间，Stan怒吼着抓住部下满是创伤的手臂，他们俩宛如两个被血水从头到尾浸泡过的人一样，连彼此的脸都无法看清。

“发现他们了！”  
“靠，是Stan本人！快抓住他！”  
“哈哈哈哈，活捉了人类反叛军的领袖，cartman会给予我们丰厚的奖励，给我冲！”  
贪婪的笑声划破了战场之间难得的平静，部下一回头，看见了那些宛如豺狼的士兵们挥舞着手中的利器，仿佛自己和Stan是两块闪闪发光的金子，只要抢到手后半辈子就不用愁。  
从某种意义上来说确实如此。  
“快！上马——咳咳......你不能死在这！”Stan催促着部下，但是部下放开缰绳，抚摸着战马的头，吆喝着它赶快离开。  
他知道自己走不了了，受伤的身躯是沉重的，会给战马带来负担，到时候，他和Stan将一起沦为cartman的俘虏。  
“Stan，活下去吧。”

Stan听到部下的最后一句话，他笑着举起剑，面前是扑向他的千军万马，那一刻他成了穿心刺猬，身体被各种各样的兵器撕碎，而这样的景象，都映照在Stan颠簸的瞳孔中，马蹄声急促，马背的震颤撞击着Stan暴露的伤口，他绝望地看着那残酷的画面越来越远，直到消失在枝繁叶茂的树林间，留下碧绿和血红交织着壮烈影子。  
“....啊....”五味陈杂的心情混合着强烈的悲伤与绝望让本就虚弱无比的Stan彻底昏厥在马背上，将会前行至何处，没人知晓。

  
......

战场的北方是一片覆盖面巨大的森林，森林中栖息着人类之外的种族，精灵族。精灵族在这座森林里生活了多久没人知晓，他们古老而神秘，带有着某种奇异的魔力。对于人类，他们从不待见，因为在他们的印象中，人类只是破坏着精灵栖息地的贪婪入侵者。  
难以置信的是，战马载着昏迷不醒的Stan一路跑到了精灵的领地，它很聪明，知道一旦进入精灵的森林，即便是巫师王的军队也要思量到底该不该硬闯。  
毕竟，精灵王与巫师王的矛盾冲突从未停止过，甚至已经在一些小规模的战争中正面交锋过。  
疲惫的战马跑入森林后便无法再继续前行了，它喘着粗气跪下来，转过头用长长的嘴巴去蹭Stan的头，Stan的血自马鞍流到地面，血腥味给这片安然的净土带来一丝违和，从而引来了许多动物。  
没能把Stan唤醒的战马沮丧地看着周围聚集的小动物，它把头低下去，精疲力尽地在原地啃食着地面的青草。  
寂静的森林里稍微有一些风吹草动都会让经过的人有所察觉，特别是精灵王的贴身侍卫队，更是对一切细微的声响有着绝对敏感的神经。  
精灵王正在进行狩猎活动，这是精灵族的领袖，精灵王kyle在休战时难得的娱乐项目，随行的有他最为信赖的贴身骑士chris，以及骑士所带领的侍卫队全员。  
战马的嘶鸣和血腥味使向来严谨敏感的chris察觉到异样。  
“前面似乎有什么动静，伟大的王。”chris骑着马，走到正在调试弓箭的kyle面前说道。  
红发碧眼的精灵王今天身着骑猎盛装，华丽又高贵，手中的弓箭是刚刚从一位德高望重的弓箭老匠人那里拿到的，弓箭表面纹饰精美，弓弦极紧，弹拨弓弦的声音颇有一分凶狠的凌冽气息——为了今天的狩猎，kyle精心准备了很久。  
不过他还是在听到chris的话后将眼神从弓箭转移开来，碧绿的眼眸里是温和的神色，以及一丝闪过的好奇。“我也听到了，那是什么，chris。”kyle问道。  
“我不确定，但是我闻到了人类的味道。”chris说着皱皱眉，露出厌恶的表情，“他们的血有明显的臭味，而且很浓烈。”  
chris作为一名精灵族的战士，自然是厌恶人类的。不过相反的是，他们的王却对人类保持着中立态度，甚至是好奇，他坚信着人与精灵族皆为同一片天空下的生灵，没有好坏之分，精灵中会有恶人，而人类中肯定也有善良的人。  
这个说法并不会让所有的精灵族信服，他们顶多是不会反驳Kyle罢了。  
“那就去看看吧，不看怎么知道发生了什么。”Kyle说着，拉紧缰绳吆喝着身下的白马走到队伍最前面，chris连忙跟了过去，生怕一个闪失就会让Kyle受到伤害。  
“......请让我跟在您的前面！”  
“哈，没事的，chris，我又不是什么易碎的花瓶，别太紧张了。”对于Chris的反应，Kyle虽然笑着，却有些不舒服，那并非是针对chris的举动，他一直信任并宠爱着精灵族第一骑士这无可厚非，只是Kyle因此又想起来些让他感到不适的事情。  
与人类社会的等级不同。omega的地位，在精灵族的社会中反而是最高的。每一位精灵王皆是omega，kyle作为众望所归的一国君主，自生下来起就承担起了传宗接代的责任。  
王会在适婚年龄选择族内最强大的alpha，与之结婚生子，培养强力的接班人或是守卫王国的战士。所以王的安全是骑士最需要注意的，更何况，chris作为第一骑士，是作为王的丈夫的候选者而存在的。  
Kyle与历代国王不同，他似乎并不喜欢生来就有的宿命，所以即便是在这样突发的环境下，他也不愿意让Chris过分的保护。  
“请谅解我，王，为了整个精灵族，我不得不这么做。”chris知晓Kyle的不适，虽然他总是给人无趣的印象，但是他其实极为细心。  
“知道了，chris，那麻烦你用你灵敏的直觉为我们探路。”Kyle无奈笑笑表示理解。  
精灵王一行人寻着血腥味的源头前行着，在穿过一片茂密的矮树丛后，他们发现了奄奄一息躺在马背上的Stan，以及他同样虚弱的战马。  
“是人类！”Chris大叫一声，猛然抽出腰间的长剑，其他卫兵应声跟着进入战斗状态，唯有Kyle坐在马上纹丝不动，反而好奇地打量着浑身血迹的Stan。  
“王，请您退后！”Chris在催促着Kyle,Kyle没有听他的话，反而翻身下马，撩起斗篷走到Stan的身边。Chris紧张之余赶快举着长剑走到Kyle身边。  
“陛下，他是人类，这血腥味不会错的！而且他的耳朵——”Chris指着Stan圆润的耳朵，恨不得立刻就一剑砍下去杀死他。  
“你太紧张了，Chris。”Kyle冲Chris挥挥手，蹲下来用手去抚摸Stan的脸，脏污的血渍染红了Kyle的手指，他在感受Stan微弱的心跳和体温，“很糟糕.....他快要死了。”  
“他肯定是巫师王的手下，不如现在就让我们来解决掉他！”  
“不，他不是。”Kyle看了看Stan的斗篷，上面陌生的纹样并非巫师王军队的风格，“我们应该救他，他奄奄一息。”  
“可是——他是人类！狩猎怎么办？”Chris虽然声音低沉许多，但是仍旧语无伦次。  
“改天再来也行，最近天气不是一直很好吗？”Kyle很随意的回答，开始吩咐部下，“你们把他抬到空余的马上，带回去治疗吧。”  
“陛下——”  
Kyle回头看了Chris一眼，他有些不高兴，“你要违抗命令吗，Chris骑士？”  
Kyle几乎没有对Chris表露出过怒意，一直保持着温和微笑的脸上突然蒙上淡淡的愠怒让Chris不得不服从，他已经发过誓，无论Kyle做出什么事情，他都会忠于Kyle，忠于他本人的意志。  
“不....我不是...——我只是担心其他人会对您的举动产生误会。”Chirs顺从地低下头，声音放得更低。  
“那就把他带到我的宫殿，我会亲自照顾他，不然可能会有人在中途杀了他。”Kyle若有所思的捏着下巴重新上马，“走吧，回去。”  
精灵王的队伍还留下了一位亲兵照看虚弱的战马，他们无法对处于困难中的动物置之不理。

......

精灵族对人类的敏感是超越想象的。特别是在Kyle决定把Stan带入自己的宫殿中让御用医生来亲自为Stan治伤的时候。  
“那是恶魔，国王大人，您要三思！”  
“是人类.....天啊，他们生来只会杀人放火和砍伐树木.......”  
“残暴的生物，他脏污的血渗透了地板！！！”

Kyle认为老一辈的大臣们实在太过敏感，他们的敏感甚至影响了年轻一代，包括在此期间日夜片刻都不离身的chris。chris像只紧张的猎鹰，每天都在安置着Stan的房间外抓紧自己的佩剑，生怕那躺在床上的虚弱男人突然睁开双眼，用不可名状的力量把在场的所有人都杀死然后喝光他们的鲜血……  
Kyle不禁叹了口气，他承认带Stan回来有一部分私心——Stan脏污的脸在被Kyle用手轻轻抹掉血渍时，他真实的面貌让Kyle有些吃惊，苟活下来的男人即便昏迷也面色悲伤，流露出温情和绝望，他经历了多少痛苦，拥有多少故事，都是Kyle所好奇的；还有一部分原因，则是Kyle认得出人类反叛军所穿着的斗篷上特有的纹样，并且身为领袖，纹样之间会有轻微的不同，观察力敏锐的Kyle注视到了这一点，也许从Stan的身上，他可以获得一些关于cartman的情报。  
只可惜这些理由并没来得及说出口，Kyle就被铺天盖地的反对声所淹没，到后来连他也无法忍受顽固不化的怒吼声，将自己的愤怒传达给了所有的大臣包括他最忠诚的骑士。  
Kyle为了一个人类的而发怒，在精灵族的历史上是稀罕事，要知道他的祖先曾亲手屠杀数以万计的人类，以表达对族人的忠诚和厌恶人类的觉决心。  
“那是从前了，我的同胞们。现在我是王。”Kyle皱着眉头望着欲言又止的臣民，“何不给他点时间，至少让他醒来。”  
“他很危险，不仅是个人类，还是个alpha！”chris也一反常态地跟着主流试图劝说Kyle。  
“那又怎么样，你们害怕一个个体吗？”Kyle耐下性子，尽量让自己不再失态，然后一字一句地把自己所有的想法都说了出来。  
果然，理解其中利弊的大臣们终于情绪缓和了些，但是还是请求让身为最强骑士的Chirs严格地看管着Stan，以防他做出什么危险的行为。  
Kyle舒了口气，这件事总算是有了正面的进展。  
人类，alpha，两个不应该在精灵的领地里被组合在一起的词语现在全部被一个躺在床上仍然无法醒来的男人所具现。Kyle不在乎，尽管alpha和omega这两个词，贯穿了他作为精灵王的宿命。

...

“嘿，他似乎快醒过来了。”

Stan听到遥远的声音，遥远到就像是那声音是从人间而来，然后缓慢地贯穿回荡到了他本人所在的地狱。  
地狱是炙热的，熊熊的烈火簇拥着死神，死神脚下是Stan曾经的战友和部下的尸体，他们哭泣着，怒吼着，悲叹着，所有的声音和画面挤进Stan的脑海中，像破碎的走马灯，一遍一遍得回放，他感受着所有人的情感，包括痛觉。  
一切终于结束，迎来死亡，最后堕入地狱消失在火焰中了吗？  
Stan自嘲的想着，却发现在地狱的上方，一束亮光和那遥远的声音越来越近，那迫使他抬头去看，白光渐渐笼罩了Stan的全身，炙热的痛苦亦渐渐被真实感所代替。

“天啊，真是奇迹。”

Stan猛然睁开眼，眼前不再是地狱，而是一张清秀而精致的男人的脸。  
他拥有着洁白的皮肤和碧绿的眼眸，以及一对尖尖的，只有精灵才有的耳朵。  
那声音是他发出来的。Stan挣扎着想要开口，却发现喉咙沙哑到发不出声音来。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
“我叫kyle，你呢？”

Stan听到那个美丽的人悦耳的声音，如果是做梦，他会认为眼前的人大概是个圣洁的天使。


End file.
